Otra oportunidad
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Que tenga una edad corta no significa que no haya llegado a sentir el amor. (Carta de Yukimura hacia su sempai).


**Ésto va para mi reto: ''Un día, tres historias de San Valentín''.**

**Historia #3****. **

**Pareja: Fubuki Shirou & Yukimura **

**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

**Otra oportunidad**

_Fubuki-Sempai_

_Antes que nada, quiero compartirle mi opinión acerca del día de San Valentín._

_Pienso que si amas a una persona debes demostrárselo a diario y no solo en un día festivo. Seguramente reirá un poco y pensará '' ¿Qué hace un chico como yo pensando ese tipo de cosas? A mi edad era jugador de fútbol'' _

_Que tenga una edad corta no significa que no haya llegado a sentir el amor._

_De echo, en estos momentos lo estoy sintiendo, y me parece un poco incorrecto. Tal vez no es algo que debiera compartirle, pero si sigue soportando leer esta carta podrá entenderlo. _

_Hace tiempo que siento un cosquilleo en el estómago y en la nuca cuando miro a esa persona sonreír. _

_Cada vez que esa persona se va, yo me pongo triste y le ruego al destino que le puso en mi camino el volverlo a ver al día siguiente._

_Mis mejillas se ponen calientes aún cuando el frío de Hokkaido está invadiendo la cancha. Todo por que le miro, a veces me le quedo viendo a los ojos y puedo llegara a entender lo que está sintiendo, ojala él pudiera hacer lo mismo para que se diera cuenta de lo que siento. _

''_El'' mencioné, si, sempai, estoy enamorado de un hombre. No me avergüenza ser gay, porque el amor todos lo pueden sentir pese lo que pese, sea de quien sea, si una persona lo siente, es su problema. _

_Digo problema porque a veces el sentimiento no es correspondido, o se trata de un amor imposible, platónico en extremo._

_Y quiero platicarle que me siento mal, ya no duermo por pensar en él y créame que me toma mucho esfuerzo disimular mis nervios. Me refugio siempre en el entrenamiento para aparentar que no pasa nada, pero al caer la noche pienso en lo hermoso que sería caminar de la mano juntos y jugamos con la nieve._

_Ese es mi mayor sueño, a parte de ser un jugador poderoso y profesional._

_Cuando lo conocí supe que no sería fácil, y al tratarlo decidí que era para mí, sin embargo hay varios factores que me impiden decirle de frente lo que siento._

_La principal es que soy alguien muy penoso, el miedo a que no vuelva a hablarme nunca más me tortura y me retiene cada vez que tengo ganas de decirlo y ya, la última razón es la parte de la diferencia de edades._

_Si, para colmo es mucho mayor que yo. ¿Sigue pensando bien de mí?_

_No creo que sea correcto, y al parecer usted pensaría lo mismo… eso es lo que me tiene mal._

_Al desahogarme escribiendo esto también quiero darle a entender que esa persona llegó a mi vida para bien, me enseñó muchas cosas para seguir entrenando, me confió muchas cosas a pesar de que fueran dolorosas. Yo siempre lo escuché y tal vez eso fue lo que provocó mis sentimientos._

_Sempai, hablo de usted, es la persona de quien me he enamorado, su ternura, su enseñanza, me cautivaron y crea que tenía miedo de que lo supiera, y si le envié esto es porque ya no puedo más. Era la última medida. Perdone si no soy valiente y se lo digo de frente, pero no está bien que alguien aproximadamente diez años menor que usted le esté diciendo estas cosas. Seguramente me dirá que me olvide de usted y no soportaría escucharlo de sus labios, prefiero que no me responda. Al fin y al cabo solo quería que usted supiera lo importante que es para mí._

_Sempai… no, Fubuki Shirou, siento que te amo._

_Si no quiere volver a hablarme está bien. _

_Nos vemos pronto. _

_Y Feliz San Valentín, espero sus compañeros de Raimon City le estén dando muchos regalos._

_Gracias por todo._

_Yukimura._

* * *

Era la primera vez que Fubuki Shirou estaba tan ansioso por regresar a Hokkaido, y también la primera ocasión en la que lloraba frente a la computadora de Kidou.

Esa carta, o correo electrónico le hizo ver que el amor podía darle otra oportunidad, no toda la vida se la pasaría pensando en Shuuya Goenji.

Limpió sus lágrimas.

-Kidou, me iré a Hokkaido unos días.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

_Es la primera vez que escribo sobre éstos dos._

**R.**


End file.
